Le masque de cristal
by JudyEllena
Summary: A deux ans, elle s'appelait Gamine ou Monstre. A onze ans, elle était désignée comme La Survivante. A quinze ans, elle devint La Folle. Naissance de l'adolescente au masque de cristal jusqu'à la femme au coeur de pierre. HPfem/DM


**Destinée Immortelle**

_**Livre I : Le masque de cristal**_

A deux ans, elle s'appelait _Gamine_ ou _Monstre_ A onze ans, elle était désignée comme _La Survivante _A quinze ans, elle devint _La Folle _

Auteur : Judy-Ellena (pas de bêta encore)  
Crédits : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui suit. Il n'y a aucun but lucratif, juste du plaisir à écrire.  
Raiting : M pour la violence des faits, les scènes hot arriveront plus tard et seront signalées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Illusion et réalité

Fine silhouette à petite figure potelée par la jeunesse, l'héritier Draco Lucius Malefoy était couché sur le marbre froid du balcon d'un des manoirs Malefoy. Il était tard, les étoiles étaient déjà claires dans le ciel sombre et la Lune éclairait de sa lueur blafarde le jardin où se trouvait un groupe de sorciers. Le jeune héritier savait que s'il se faisait attraper à écouter les discussions de son père avec ses amis les plus intimes… les coups de la canne en forme de serpent de son père ne seraient que des chatouillis en comparaison de ce qui l'attendrait.

Mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte.

C'est pourquoi il restait là à frissonner, dans son petit pyjama de soie à regarder avec fascination les fumées qui s'échappaient des bouts incandescents des cigares sorciers des hommes en bas. Il espérait beaucoup que le nom qui l'avait fait réveiller se referait entendre dans la conversation.

Ils avaient parlé de la _Survivante !_

LA Survivante ! Celle qui avait, par un pouvoir mystérieux et puissant, échappé à la terrible malédiction de la mort, celle qui avait fasciné l'imagination fertile d'un petit garçon intelligent comme lui et bien entendu, celle qu'il admirait par-dessus tout. Pour lui, elle était devenue une icône, comme une déité appelée par la déesse Mère de la Terre pour vivre dans le monde des pauvres humains.

Elle était devenue son modèle.

Alors tout comme les sorciers de la communauté magique, il l'idéalisait et il était excité d'en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse petite fille.

« … vit dans un quartier entièrement moldu. »

« Le vieux fou a sans doute posé des barrières. »

« Aucune, il n'y a seulement qu'une alarme. » répondit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Des exclamations étonnées fusèrent et les murmures créèrent un bourdonnement.

« Et il dit l'avoir mise en sécurité ! Pendant tout ce temps on aurait pu la tuer pour avoir fait disparaître notre Maître. » s'exclama une voix un peu plus forte que les autres.

« Tais-toi Macnair, pas ici ! » réprimanda le maître des lieux ce qui lui attira un grognement du réprimandé.

Le silence se fit. Graves et impatients, tous attendaient les explications de Lord Malefoy qui connaissait beaucoup de secrets de leur ancien _Maître. _« Nous ne toucherons pas à la fille. » dit le blond en se délectant de l'attention qu'il avait.

« Pourquoi ? On peut juste la tuer et partir. »

« Macnair qu'est-ce qui t'arriverait si jamais elle survivait au sort de la mort encore une fois ? Elle n'était qu'un bébé lorsque le Lord a essayé. Si tu veux faire la même chose, je serai très intéressé de voir le résultat. »

Le visage du bourreau se tordit dans un rictus de mécontentement tandis que tous hochaient de la tête.

« Le Lord a fait beaucoup de chose de son vivant. Il est allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Et je ne doute pas qu'un jour il sera revenu parmi nous. » déclara tout à coup Théophile Nott.

Une atmosphère lourde s'installa quasi instantanément.

Personne n'osait répondre au Seigneur Nott qui était bien connu pour avoir des affinités avec la nécromancie, l'un des arts les plus tabous du monde sorcier. C'était lui qui avait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à faire des rituels, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il en était même le principal acteur de sa métamorphose en un être reptilien au crâne chauve et aux yeux rouges sang.

Beaucoup de sorciers étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence, car déjà il leur semblait que la main de la mort touchait leur épaule. Même Lord Malefoy, mais il le cachait beaucoup mieux que les autres. Et puis, Lord Nott n'était pas le seul à flirter avec les magies taboues.

« N'oublie pas de qui elle est la fille. » rappela le blond après ce court moment de malaise.

« Et alors qu'elle soit la fille de Potter ? »

Il eut un moment de flottement alors que tous les Sang-purs regardaient Lucius Malfoy avec incompréhension.

« Elle est l'héritière du clan Potter et même si la famille principale a été assassinée, elle ne demeure pas moins puissante dans le monde moldu et sorcier. La magie est très puissante dans leur sang. »

« Mais la fille n'est pas une Sang-Pure ! » rétorqua l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

« Sans doute pas, mais son sang a dû être suffisamment puissant pour échapper au sortilège de la Mort ! »

Ce soudain rappel obtint le silence de tous.

« Nous irons discrètement la voir demain. Messieurs, j'espère que vous êtes tous préparés. » dit finalement Lucius.

Ils hochèrent de la tête, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Draco alla se coucher, excité par la nouvelle... Son père allait voir la Survivante demain...

* * *

Pour une petite fille de sept ans, la journée commençait anormalement tôt. Précédant l'aurore, ses yeux s'ouvraient sur une terrible obscurité, celle du placard à balais sous l'escalier du quatre Privet Drive. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle osa même se réfugier dans la partie la plus profonde du petit placard. C'est ici qu'elle se remémorait à chaque fois le rêve qu'elle faisait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rêvé de l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux blonds.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si cela allait se réaliser.

Alors la gamine espérait très fortement que oui car l'homme disait connaître ses parents.

« Debout ! » murmura furieusement sa tante Pétunia en donnant des coups contre la petite porte.

Avec l'habitude, elle ne sursautait même plus. La tante Pétunia avait toujours été comme ça, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Cela ne changerait jamais…

Aujourd'hui, elle devait aller en classe.

Avec des gestes rendus malhabiles par l'obscurité, elle s'habilla avec soin et sortit du placard pour aller dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée où elle fit rapidement sa toilette. Tante Pétunia n'aimait pas attendre et elle était bien capable de lui priver le droit de la salle de bain pendant une semaine. A peine quelques minutes plus tard elle était en train de faire cuire le bacon et les œufs pour la famille Dursley tandis que sa tante s'occupait de beurrer les toasts.

Profitant du moment où sa tante avait le dos tourné pour aller chercher la confiture, elle enfourna très vite un morceau d'œuf dans sa bouche. Cela serait son seul repas de la matinée alors elle en profita pleinement, ne l'avalant que par petits bouts.

Une trentaine de minutes après, les deux hommes de la famille Dursley arrivèrent et s'assirent lourdement. L'oncle Vernon prit sa fourchette pour y piquer plusieurs morceaux de bacon, son fils fit la même chose en utilisant ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les regarder manger, mais leurs bruits de déglutitions faisaient doucement gronder son estomac. Tous les matins elle espérait le mot libérateur :

« Le journal. » gronda oncle Vernon.

La voix altérée par la viande fit grimacer la petite fille qui s'échappa de la cuisine pour éviter une quelconque réprimande. Elle mit ses chaussures abîmées, des tennis, un informe et immonde parka (qui appartenaient tous à Dudley lorsqu'il devait avoir approximativement quatre ou cinq ans) et sortit de la maison après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Les jours de semaine, le journal était dans la boîte aux lettres.

Elle allait ouvrir la boîte lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle était observée. Elle était pourtant sûre que ce n'était pas les voisins car leurs regards curieux et méprisants étaient faciles à distinguer de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. C'était comme si quelqu'un voulait la disséquer ou décrypter tous ses gestes. Avec méfiance, elle analysa avec soin les alentours. Deux fois, trois fois… Elle en était de plus en plus certaine maintenant.

Ses yeux clignèrent et plusieurs ombres noires apparurent de nulle part, juste en face de la maison. Elle afficha un air de stupeur et s'empressa de retourner dans la maison après avoir fermé soigneusement la porte. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas oublié le journal et l'apporta à l'oncle Vernon qui lui grogna dessus. Elle réprima un haussement d'épaules et resta debout dans un coin en entendant avec envie la montagne de nourriture que les Dursley avalaient, même si la tante Pétunia ne faisait que picorer son assiette en regardant la télévision avec son fils. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours là et semblaient discuter entre eux.

Leurs habits étaient étranges. On aurait dit de grandes robes noires pour femmes qu'ils accompagnaient d'un chapeau pointu, noir aussi. Pourtant même si cela était totalement ridicule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la prestance avec laquelle ils portaient ces vêtements.

Qui étaient-ils donc ? Et pourquoi l'observaient-elle ? En proie à un mauvais pressentiment, elle se cacha dans un coin du mieux qu'elle le put.

Mais les regards la poursuivaient.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? J'espère avoir de bons retours car j'avoue que je suis assez sceptique à l'idée de publier ce genre de fiction. Dans ma tête, mes notes et mon mac, elle semble très longue et je vous avoue qu'elle sera l'une des fictions les plus développées que j'ai écrites (heureusement que vous n'avez pas lu mes anciennes fictions!).

Donc, il est tout à fait normal que l'histoire s'installe peu à peu, mais je vous dois quelques explications.

Tout d'abord, vous avez sans doute remarqué que mon héroïne est une "Harry" fille (hpfem). Non, Harry n'a pas soudainement, par un miracle, changé de sexe. Mon héroïne s'appelle Harryanna (j'ai gardé le "Harry" pour plus de facilité et pour une raison que vous comprendrez plus tard dans l'histoire, son prénom aura une certaine importance). Elle est bien la fille de Lily et James Potter. Par contre, la mort de ses parents et le fait qu'elle a été déposée sur le perron des Dursley ne changent pas.

TOUT le reste change (rires) !

A bientôt ~

Judy-Ellena


End file.
